Final Chapter. Toward The Future
is the thirty-third and final chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Harvest reels from Hei's punch. When Harvest asks him what he did, Hei replies that he reversed his power and says the future has no place for him. Saying that he is defeated, Hei says that people need to have someone to share the future with, and that is what Harvest lacks. As Harvest dies and his body disintegrates, he thinks to himself that death his appropriate for someone like him. Hei then collapses. Misaki Kirihara notes that the colour of the light has changed. Meanwhile, Abigail Croft struggles in pain as her ability affects her. The effects of her ability spread outside the building and affect Parcel, Yūsuke Saitō and Yutaka Kōno in their helicopter. In the light, Misaki reaches for the Meteor Fragment, but is unable to reach it. She remembers Dr. Robert Schroeder's anti-Contractor device and takes it out of its case. Wondering if the Meteor Fragment should be nearby thanks to it, she contemplates who to expend its single use on. She hears a voice saying that the Black Dandelion has vanished and that Azusa Tsukimori is safe. When she asks who the voice is, it replies that only she can stop it. Seeing Hei and Yin, she fires the device at the Meteor Fragment. This results in the light disappearing and the black flowers withering, freeing the people who had been infected from its control. Finding herself back on the roof, Misaki picks up her earpiece and tells Kanami Ishizaki that she is fine. She goes in search of the girls, but instead sees Hei and Yin fly passed her. She calls after him, but he does not take notice of her. Azusa says farewell to Hei while clutching the shirt worn by the Black Dandelion. Misaki finds Azusa just as Saitō arrives in the helicopter. Chief Issei Yanagi is informed that while no body was found, Harvest's death has been confirmed thanks to Messier Code of the star that fell when he died. He says that Misaki's resignation is no longer necessary. Elsewhere, the flowers and the Meteor Fragment have all withered to dust. Realizing that she is from the police, Azusa asks Misaki to arrest her. Misaki agrees, but insists on getting her leg treated first. As they leaves, Abigail and Commander Nishijima emerge from the wreckage of the building. On top of another building, Hei asks Yin if they should leave. Parcel appears and offers to escort them. Hei tells her that she needs to rest because of her wounds. She warns him that The Syndicate will be coming after them straight away, but Hei says they will be fine and they part ways. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yin #Hei #Harvest #Amber (flashback) #Azusa Tsukimori (flashback) #Misaki Kirihara #Abigail Croft #Yūsuke Saitō #Yutaka Kōno #Parcel #Kanami Ishizaki (voice only) #Azusa Tsukimori #Issei Yanagi #Robert Schroeder #Kanami Ishizaki #Commander Nishijima Navigation Second manga 33 Chapter. 33